Reilluminated
A wave of force knocked Griffin back and he staggered backward a bit. The Doctor fell to his knees, making strange noises. He moved his hands, which had been covering the gaping hole in his stomach, and fell to one side. After a moment, Griffin fell on all fours as well, his hands still smoking. He managed to get to his feet, still staggering slightly. He approached the Doctor, pulled the device from his belt and attached it to his head. The Doctor suddenly reached out and clutched his face, electricity crackling around his palms. Griffin pulled away from him and punched him in the face. He then pressed a small button on the draining device. The Doctor began to thrash wildly. Griffin watched curiously as a glowing blue liquid gathered in the vial attached, and the color drained from his face. Once it was done, Griffin removed and capped the vial. The Doctor reached out to him, holding what appeared to be a small remote, speaking in a low, raspy voice. "Let's see just how fast Lightspeed is, shall we?". He pressed a button on the remote and everything around them went up in a billow of smoke and fire. The ground shook violently, and all sound seemed to melt away in the massive explosion. Everything had begun to crumble and fall. "I would advise rather swift movement..." It wasn't until the ground directly under his feet quivered that Griffin bolted in a random direction, streak of light in tow immediately behind. "Shit," he said to himself, "Have no idea where I am...." He ran around in a bunch of random directions, looking around wildly for the Steel Labyrinth, hoping for a point of reference. The entire island was crumbling and falling apart. This made the terrain uneven and a rough, making it hader to run on. He finally found the metallic maze, and began to approach it,then stepping back, remembering his first encounter. However, he noticed how it now lacked that sickening green glow. He pressed his hand to it and only felt the cold steel, when he touched it. He grinned, backed up a bit, and dashed right through it, phasing through as he went. As he approached the shore, Griffin could hear The Doctor's voice faintly in his mind, "Y-y-you need me, Speedfreak... You don't have too bright of a future without m-m-me..." Despite everything within him telling him to let him rot, Griffin dashed back for him. He slung the villain over his shoulder and dash for the mainland, leaving The Doctor's laboratory island to be swallowed by the sea. Upon reaching Grovewood, Griffin bolted to the hospital where Dria was being treated. He deposited The Doctor in an empty room and called for several doctors to treat him. "You're truly a saint.." he said sarcastically, before spitting in his face. Griffin drew back to punch him in the face while The Doctor simply grinned. After a moment of thought, he said as he lowered his fist, "No, I'm done with you, you're not worth it..." A look of disappointment first painted The Doctor's face, then he chuckled briefly. "How uncharacteristically noble of you....You have learned something from this whole ordeal.....You don't get it yet, but you're a better hero for this experience....But y'know the thing about heroes? They rarely get the girl.....Tick-tock, Speedfreak...." Griffin's eyes widened. Then he was in Dria's room within seconds. He consulted the doctots asking immediately, "What's she lookin' like, Doc?" The doctor hesitated, due to his sudden appearance, but then responded,"She's in critical condition. Nothing we can do will bring her out of the coma, and she's going critical, like she's fading away, her heart rate is constantly dropping, and her brain activity is steadily decreasing, we're losing her." He pulled the vial from his pocket and said, "Not yet, we haven't." He reached for a syringe and the doctor stopped him. "Look, guy, I don't care if you are a superhero, you can't go around injecting our patients like this.." "But I have to hel-" Soon, security came into the room, just as Dria began to flatline. He filled the syringe with the liquid inside and wento to inject her. Security grabbed him immediately, and Griffin thrashed wildly, trying desperately to break free. "NOOO! I'm her boyfriend, I can save her!!! Let go of me!!" A shockwave of energy erupted from him, knocking the security officers away from him. He ran up quickly and stuck the needle into Dria's chest and pressed the plunger. After a moment of nothing happening, Dria continued to flatlind, and Griffin's face darkened. The security officers grabbed him again, and began to pull him out of the room. He shook them off, and ran back to Dria's bed, yelling hysterically as tears streaked down his face, "NO!! Babe, please, don't die on me! I need you! Please, just come back....Noo!! I love you..." As security dragged him out of the room, Griffin hung his head, and a single tear creeped out from under his cowl. Just as they pulled him to the door, color returned to Dria's face and she gasped deeply and audibly. He ran up to her and hugged her tight. Then when they parted, she said, "I love you, too, Griff.." He grinned like an idiot and just stared at her for a minute, and then he saw it, but disregared it quickly.... A flash of that same sinister smile she wore that day.....as well as a look of wickedness in her eyes Category:Nhlott Category:Stories